Love Letters
by JustShauna
Summary: When Blaine leaves for camp he decides that love letters are the best form of communication. Little did he know that they would become a documentary of a relationship.
1. Chapter 1, The Letter That Began It

Dearest Kurt,

So I know I've only been at camp for about forty eight hours at this point, but I have to say, I didn't think leaving you would be this hard. I know I get to call you every day but, it's not the same. I want to hug you, I want to kiss you. I want to just stare into your eyes for all eternity.

Can I come home yet?

I suppose it's not camp's fault that it has separated me from you. My campers are adorable. They're all insane of course. Then again, who at camp crazy isn't. They seem to have this limitless energy. I think I'm starting to see what you mean about my energetic ways. They're like puppies. Constant attention is needed. I swear, I caught Joey holding Max under the water this morning during swim time. Apparently it was "for science". I am not going to last the summer.

But it's strange without you, Kurt. I've become so used to having you by my side. I find myself constantly turning to laugh with you or to tell you a joke, only to realise that you aren't there. It's weird. I know it's only a few weeks, but honestly, it's as if the universe is plotting to keep us apart in the few short weeks of summer we have. But don't worry, I'll be home before you know it.

Which leads me to a question I'm sure you've been puzzling over, why on earth am I writing you this letter? Well, it's pretty simple. The lack of you in my life has led me to appreciate you even more. I want to tell you that I love you in every single possible way. And hey, what could be more romantic than summer love letters, eh? I know, I know, I can practically feel you rolling your eyes from here but just, try it, ok? Humour me.

But tell me everything, Kurt., tell me everything that I'm missing. There's so much you can say on a page that just doesn't sound the same down a telephone wire. I want to spend my summer with you and I want you to spend yours with me.

I'd better leave it at that for now, before the mushy monster completely takes over my brain. I'm pretty sure I just saw Max sticking his head into a hole in the ground through this window. I think a chat about the boundaries of science experiments is in order.

I miss you and I love you.

With all my heart,

Forever yours,

Blaine


	2. Chapter 2, Ridiculous But I Love You

Dear Blaine,

I can't believe I actually agreed to this, and yet here I am, writing to you. You know this is ridiculous right? If you call me every day, how am I supposed to have anything left to tell you by the time I write you letters? Still, I'm humouring you, just like you asked.

Ohio is as boring as ever. Now that you've left I'm going to have to rethink my audition piece for summer theatre. It's kind of impossible to sing both parts of I'll Cover You alone. Still, I plan on making them sit up and take notice as soon as I open my mouth. No more Mr Nice Kurt. I am getting the lead this year, so help me.

Carole came home all excited today about a fashion class that they're running at the university this summer. I'll tell you all about it later, but it might be interesting. One can never have too much fashion. The fact that anyone in Ohio has any interest in fashion at all astounds me so perhaps I'll go just to see who turns up. I'll drag Rachel with me if I go, that girl could do with a fashion class or two. I love her, but really.

I hope those monsters are behaving now. I can't help but say I told you so. If those kids are anything like you, you're going to have your hands full for the next few weeks. Just try not to let anyone die and I think you'll be good. And do let me know how that science experiment with the bears turns out, I can't wait for that one.

I think that's all of the news from the ever interesting Lima. I really do miss you, Blaine. It's so weird without you here. I actually think I stayed indoors for three days straight last week. Good for the complexion but definitely not good for the soul. If I'm not careful, Dad's going to have me out working in the shop again. The work I can handle, but the _grease_…Ugh.

I can't wait to see you. When is Parent's Day? Maybe I can convince Dad to let me come. I'd like that a lot.

I love you,

Your Kurt xxx


	3. Chapter 3, I Miss You

My Dearest Kurt,

It was _so_ nice to get your letter! See? Writing can be fun! Just wait, when we're old and wrinkly we can look back on these and marvel at how young we were and how happy we were. You'll thank me one day, just you wait and see.

Sometimes I take your letter out at night and read it under the sheets with my torch. It's very cliché, I know, but it makes me feel like I have a little part of you with me here in the middle of the wilderness. Hopefully this can give you a bit of wilderness in civilization.

In other news, the boys nearly killed me yesterday, "for science", naturally. I've had almost as much science as I can handle at this point. Let's just say that testing the speed of acceleration of a human being is less than fun when you become the subject. We had to have another talk about science boundaries. Honestly, I'm not sure that anything went into their heads but so far no one has died. We're going to keep that in the positive pile.

I am so excited for Parent's Day. Just think, only four more weeks and I can see you and kiss you and hug you and mess up your hair. It's going to be magical. The boys are all dying to meet you as well. Apparently I am "super mushy" whenever I mention you which is "all the freaking time". On second thoughts, maybe steer clear of Max. And if anyone asks you to take part in a short experiment, _run_.

I was so happy when you told me about fashion class! I'm so glad Carole decided to take you there; I know you're going to do an amazing job. There's a little girl here who reminds me a lot of you and your fashion ways. She was less than impressed with my Hawaiian shirt that I wore to the bonfire last night and refused to sit beside me until I changed. Yes, I think you and Casey will get on very well together.

I still miss you Kurt. I miss your laugh and your smile and the way your eyes sparkle when you see something you love. I can't wait until I see you again. I look up at the sky every night and the stars are so bright here. They remind me of you, of how you are a star and you don't even know it. You're going to ace that audition, I know it.

I suppose I should go now for dinner, but know that I miss you and I love you and I await your next letter with impatience.

Forever yours,

Blaine


End file.
